Shut Up and Dance
by k8ln713
Summary: It's been ten years since Edward's crush on Bella began, and now they're back in their high school gym, only this time as chaperones. One electronica song and one request for Edward to shut up and dance later, and things finally heat up. ONE SHOT. ExB. Rated M for lemons and language


**A.N.: Hey! So this is just a one shot I came up with. Once I heard the song this fic is named after, I just HAD to write a fanfic about it lol!**

**Thanks to kitchmill and JulieToo for being such gems in helping me out by beta'ing this.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ Only Stephenie Meyer does. Walk The Moon owns all rights to _Shut Up and Dance _under RCA Records.**

* * *

**Shut Up and Dance**

"_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!"_

_We were victims of the night_  
_The chemical, physical kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and faded light_  
_Oh, we were born to get together_  
_Born to get together_

_She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

"_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!"_

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discothèque, Juliet-teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were born to be together  
Born to be together_

_She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

"_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!"_

_Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize  
This is my last chance  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

"_Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance!"_

"_Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!"_

_Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up dance with me!_

_Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!_

**~OoO~**

**EPOV**

School dances fucking suck.

Especially when you're a chaperone.

Everyone hates working at one of these poorly disguised mating rituals. Somehow I got suckered into "volunteering" to do so. I was begged nearly on hands and knees by Shelly Cope, secretary and head of the PTA at Forks High. I couldn't deny her. I've known her for what seems like forever, as she was an active PTA member when I was in high school, and she always had been able to get me to do favors for her around the school. Nothing's changed. She also pulls the puppy dog eyes on everyone, and once she does, they have no choice but to do what she asks of you.

I agree to help out, though I really don't want to. The upside of it all is that I get paid to do it on top of my salary. I get paid to work lunch duty, too, because teenagers need to be watched at all times to make sure they're not doing drugs or having sex in the bathroom and that no fights break out in the cafeteria. Plenty of incidents happened even on watch, so I honestly don't know why we even bother. But, hey! It's extra cash.

So yeah … chaperone at the Spring Fling. I really hope I have at least one fellow teacher to bond with in the back of the school gym, because I think I'd go insane if I was the only teacher and the rest were PTA members or parents. No … I cannot deal with parents at this thing. They get uptight as fuck seeing their kids grinding up on one another, shouting at other parents and teachers to "do something!" and always want to know how their son or daughter is doing in my class. Honestly, what can we really do about the grinding? We were all young once, and for me it wasn't all that long ago. And come on … like I really want to talk about school when I'm already miserable.

Okay, I'm making being a teacher sound like it's a bad thing. No, it's not. I love it. I really do. But tonight I'm not off the clock the second school lets out, and I don't have the chance to go home and bum around my apartment. No. I have to head home to change and return by seven for the doors to open at eight, which even I know is still too early. No one remotely cool shows up before nine, nine thirty. I can't bum around very long before I have to drive back to work, almost an hour away from home.

So with that, arriving at my apartment in Port Angeles close to five p.m., I start getting ready, kicking my shoes off at the door before walking to my room to peel off my shirt and tie and drop my dress pants. I enter my bathroom and shower the day off. After twenty minutes, I hop out of the shower and pull on some clean boxer briefs and black jeans. I grab a dark green button-down shirt and slip it on, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I mess around with my hair for about ten minutes to make sure it's not all over the goddamn place, and then I deal with putting in my contacts. Normally, I wear my glasses to work, but I might as well change things up a bit for the dance. Putting in contacts is fucking annoying though.

Fuck, I feel like I'm in high school again, making sure what I'm wearing looks good and that my hair is perfect, as well as not being stupid by wearing glasses to a dance. Who the fuck am I impressing? Okay … I have been eyeing Ms. Isabella Swan, the junior and senior English Lit teacher.

Actually, I've been eyeing her for nearly ten years, since I was a sophomore in Forks High when she entered as a freshman. In school, I was a straight-up geek and too nervous to talk to a beautiful girl. For someone who was so beautiful in school, Bella wasn't popular, keeping mostly to herself.

We were acquaintances back then, not really in each other's social circle, but now she and I are pretty good friends since we're both teachers in the same school. My crush for her never ended, even when I thankfully grew into my body senior year of high school and caught the eye of many girls. Though I never acted on their advances, I did have relationships in college, but I was still shy and awkward and never could tell a woman what was on my mind. Through all these years, Bella Swan never left my head or heart.

Knowing I don't have too long before I have to leave, I heat up some leftover Chinese takeout from the night before, eat and then get my shoes on, a pair of black Doc Martens. Once I have my wallet, phone and keys, I'm out the door and driving back toward Forks.

I arrive at the school a quarter to seven. I see the DJ carting in his equipment and some people putting finishing touches on the decorations and tables.

"Hey, Ed!" someone calls out. I turn and see my fellow teacher and friend, Emmett McCarty, arrive with Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend and coworker. She's the Auto Shop teacher. That class has been filled up to the max each year by hormonal teenage boys ever since she arrived at Forks High from Rochester, New York a couple years ago. I don't know how she comes to work every day knowing that the only reason she has students show up to class is because she's good- looking. But she knows what she's doing, and when the boys are not slack-jawed they actually do well in the class.

Emmett teaches Chemistry and developed some chemistry with Rosalie one afternoon in the garage in January of last year. Although their relationship started out physical, it's more than just sex. They're in love. It's sickening to observe, but it's the one thing I wish for the most. I want to be in love.

"Hi, Em. Evening, Rose." I shake hands with my friend and kiss Rose's cheek. "I didn't know you two were chaperoning."

"Yeah, guess we got suckered into doing it like you did," Rose says, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why they do this. I hated dances when I was a teenager, and I still hate them as an adult."

"Why would you hate dances?" I ask. "I picture you as prom queen, center of everyone's attention and the girl who wanted to be at the dance."

"Nope! Never was prom queen or even wanted to go to a dance. My mother would make me go because they signify a rite of passage, or some shit like that. Plus she wanted me to date, get married and knocked up after graduating. She didn't exactly believe in college and believed that a woman's place is in the home, caring for a husband and kids. I don't blame her for her reasoning, as she was raised to believe that, but I never believed in it."

"But, babe! You're fucking gorgeous!" Emmett exclaim.

"Just because I'm hot doesn't mean I took advantage of the fact. I liked cars and couldn't care less about having a boyfriend. I preferred to read car magazines instead of fashion magazines, wanted to go to work at the local garage instead of the mall and didn't mind getting dirty. I had no intentions of settling down when my education and working in my field of expertise was more important to me."

"And now …" Emmett says, carrying out that last word. He loves this woman and sees a future with her, and even I hope they plan on getting married.

"Well, my career is still important to me," Rose answers, "but so are you. I know it's been a little over a year, but I know where I want to go in this relationship. One day there'll be a wedding and one day I want kids with you."

"Good." Em kisses her lovingly. I walk away when it starts to go further than that.

Not looking where I am going, I run into a body, knocking them down with the force.

"Shit! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I exclaim, reaching down to help up the woman I knocked over. I then notice it's Bella.

"It's okay … Edward." She smiles and so do I.

"I do apologize again. Emmett and Rose are caught up in their love fest, and I didn't want to be in the vicinity should they end up christening the gym floor. Though I doubt it hasn't been christened before by someone. Gross, now I'm thinking about all the students who've probably fucked on this very floor, and we're walking on it."

Bella just laughs hysterically, and I join in.

"I get nervous and I start to talk too much."

"I quite enjoy you talking, Edward. Don't be so nervous around me."

"I can't help it."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you're beautiful. You've always been. Ever since high school," I say, getting up the nerve to tell her how I've felt for almost ten years.

"Ugh! Don't remind me about high school! I love working here, but I hated being a student here."

"Why?"

She scoffs. "I was practically invisible. No one knew me except for a few friends, but even my teachers had to ask me who I was when I'd ask them a question outside of class. How could they forget my face? I'm the chief's daughter!"

"The past is in the past. But know that I've always liked you, ever since I was a dorky sophomore."

Wow … I never thought I'd admit that to Bella. It feels pretty good to do so. But then again … I'm nervous to find out what she thinks of me saying that. Will she slap me and tell me to fuck off? Will she get all awkward with me? Or will she jump in my arms and kiss me, telling me she feels the same for me?

"Then I'll be real with you, too, Edward." Bella cracks a smile. "I've liked you, too."

_Phew!_ I breathe silently in relief and then smile myself. I lean in, so does she, and am about to kiss her when a loud voice interrupts us. It's Principal Banner, Bella's and my former Biology teacher. "Okay! Doors are opening in five minutes!"

"To be continued," Bella whispers before running off, helping out Alice Brandon, the Art teacher, with the punch station, which is likely to get spiked. Things never change.

My eyes are drawn to what she's wearing as she's walking away. It's a skin-tight black dress that's long-sleeved and completely backless, with some scuffed up red high tops. Fuck. Me. I've got to calm myself down, and by that, I mean my hard on.

The dance begins, students slowly trickling into the gym. I was right about the popular students not showing up until around nine instead of the start of the dance. There is such inappropriate dancing going on, and I'm uncomfortable seeing my students dance that way, as if they are having sex on the dance floor. God, I'm fucking twenty-five years old, not much older than these kids, and I'm thinking like I'm in my fifties, ashamed of how this generation, a generation I'm a part of, turned out.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and I stay together in one corner of the gym, talking and laughing, while trying to do our job of watching the kids and making sure they don't cause trouble. But all the while, we're making our own trouble, just like the students of Forks High. Emmett snuck in a flask of Jack Daniels and poured some into our cups of Coke. There was no way we were drinking the red punch being served, not knowing if it was spiked to the extreme. Yes, we're drinking our own spiked drinks, but we're in the know of what's in our cups and being a bit more responsible about it, like knowing to only add a little bit and only doing it one time. We're a little dangerous, but not too dangerous.

A song I like comes on. It's fast paced, being an electronica song and all, and surely a dance-worthy song.

"Let's dance, Edward," Bella says, yanking on my arm and pulling me into the middle of the dance floor. She lets go and dances around me.

"Bella, I don't really dance …" I trail off, backing away.

_She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

"_Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me,"_ Bella sings along, but telling me all at the same time. She slows down her dancing a bit, as if to try and make me feel a bit more comfortable, to ease me into it.

I know the song quite well, so I sing the next line. _"I said, 'You're holding back.'"_ And she really is. I don't want her to not dance the way she wants because of me.

"_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"_ Bella screams out, pulling on me again and getting me to move along with her.

_This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!"_

The song continues, and slowly I'm getting into the groove of things, letting my inhibitions go. Together, Bella and I jump around, throwing our arms in the air and shaking our heads to the beat of the song. Bella gets more sensual in the way she dances, shaking her hips and curling her finger seductively, silently begging me to come closer to her.

So I do.

I almost don't notice that the crowd pulls away to watch us dance around. But since I do, I start to get self-conscious again. Bella eases my worries by yanking again on my arm to get me even closer to her. She does the universal "I'm watching you" hand gesture as she sings the chorus out loud, telling me to only look at her and no one else and to just enjoy the moment. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I grab onto her waist. We just rock in time with the song, which is fast. I love how Bella is practically writhing her slim body against me.

_Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!  
Ooh ooh ooh!  
Shut up and dance with me!_

The song ends, and there are claps and wolf whistles all around from the students and especially Emmett and Rosalie. I start to laugh and duck my head onto Bella's shoulder, feeling her shake in laughter as well.

She pulls away before once again yanking on my arm, except this time it's not to continue dancing to the music playing. She's yanking on me to follow her off the dance floor and outside of the gym.

We leave the gym and are in the hallway. Bella pushes me up against one of the lockers before moving in closer. She grabs my face and pulls me down a few inches just as she stands on her tiptoes. Then she kisses me … hard. I kiss her right back and wrap my arms around her waist again and hold her lithe body flush against mine. I want to feel every part of her against me. I want to let loose and get out of control again. I want to savor this time all wrapped up in her kiss.

Our mouths open and our tongues tangle. It's wet and sloppy, but I don't care and I don't think Bella does either. I somehow turn us around so her back is against the cold metal. Her backless dress causes her to let out a soft scream at the frigidness of the locker, but it turns into a moan. I lift her up by her ass and she wraps her long legs around me, allowing me to hold her up as we continue our make out session and grind into one another. Our breaths get heavy, turning into pants. I have to pull away from her plump lips to inhale a deep breath just so I didn't lose oxygen and pass out while in this moment, but resume my kissing on her neck.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" Bella moans, bucking her hips into mine. "Don't stop."

"Fuck no!" I say in a grunt, enjoying the sensation of all this while my hip continue their action.

"_Ungh … fuck … yes!"_

Bella bites my shoulder in order to hold back a scream, mindful of the way the halls echo. She shudders as she comes down from the high of her orgasm. I can't hold off any longer and come, too. I haven't come in my pants in years, so this is embarrassing.

"Damn," she groans out. We slowly slide down to the floor, Bella in my lap.

"Yeah," I say, trying to catch my breath and trying to not push this sexy woman off of me to run into the bathroom and hide away forever because I came in my jeans like a fifteen-year-old.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that with you. I've always fantasized about that, especially during school hours."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Edward, you don't seem to realize how sexy you are. We female teachers are just drawn to you, and the teenage girls—as wrong as it is—are severely crushing on you. Like, it's bordering on stalking with how they're always creeping in the hallways after class, waiting to pounce on you the second you walk out and how they're writing 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' in their notebooks."

"Wow …"

"Yep."

"You think I'm sexy?" I ask, still baffled that women are drawn to me like that. I know in college I had a couple of admirers and I had maybe three serious girlfriends, never one to fuck around, but I never really thought I was attractive enough to draw in the female staff and—oh, God, no!—the female students.

"Extremely," Bella says, caressing her hand down my face and looking at me intently.

"So are you, Bella. I told you … you were beautiful back then and you're still beautiful and sexy, and I've wanted you forever."

"Then have me, Edward. I'm all yours."

We attack one another again, our tongues tangling. She's bouncing herself on top of me, trying to push herself over the edge again, but I cannot stay in these jizz pants any longer. If we're gonna do this, we need to go now.

"Baby," I groan out.

"No, don't stop."

"No, we need to."

"Why?" she whines.

"'Cause being in these jeans is gross. I cannot come again in them."

Bella laughs hysterically. I roll my eyes, knowing she's not laughing at me but at the situation. "I'm sorry. Let's go. My place is not too far from here."

"Okay."

We stand up and begin to briskly walk hand in hand out the school doors. Then it hits me. I stop and she stumbles, not expecting me to stop so short. "You don't … you know … live with your dad still, right?"

"And if I did?" Bella puts a hand on her hip and stares me down.

"Uh … no big deal. I just wanted to know."

She surprises me by laughing again. "No, Edward. I moved out when I went to college. I'm renting out the top floor of a two-family house. You don't have to worry about my dad barging in."

"Thank God!" I whisper to myself as we run out of the school. Yeah, there is no way I am chaperoning the damn dance any longer.

We head to my car and Bella directs me to the house she's living in, all the while rubbing my thigh and making my cock rise. I ignore the smirk she has on her face, letting me know that she's enjoying the effect she has on me.

I'm led around the back of the house and up a set of stairs to the upstairs apartment. As soon as the door is closed and locked, Bella jumps into my arms. I catch her just in time, but turn around to push her up against the door so I can support her weight since she jumped into my arms unexpectedly.

"Fuck me, Edward," Bella tells me as I suck and nibble on her neck, whimpering.

"With pleasure."

"My room is the last room at the end of the hall."

I follow her directions and carry her to her room. She gets naughty by biting on my ear, and it's a fantastic feeling since I'm so sensitive there. I can't help but groan out, wanting her to continue.

As soon as we enter Bella's bedroom, I toss her onto her bed and quickly follow, hovering over her tiny body and caging her in. We kiss again and rip off each other's clothes until we're completely naked.

Fuck, she's gorgeous!

Bella sits up, pushing me back a bit so we're both in a kneeling position on her bed. She flips us over so I'm lying down and she's above me. Soft kisses are pecked on my neck and chest, a wet tongue swirling around each of my nipples and then more kisses down the rest of my torso until she reaches my cock. This sexy woman looks back up at me from beneath her lashes before her plump lips wrap around me. The second her tongue swirls in circles around the tip, I close my eyes and tilt my head back a bit, grunting out in pleasure. Goddamn, her mouth feels good on me. I can't help but grip her hair, pulling it up so I can see her face as she works her tongue on me.

Her hand wraps around the base, pumping in time with her mouth sucking on me. Little whimpers sound out in the room as Bella fucks me with her mouth.

"Bella … baby … shit, this is so fucking good. You gotta stop, baby. I want to taste you. I want to fuck you. I just want to be in you. I want to come in your pussy." Okay … I don't know where I got the courage to say those things out loud, but I did. And damn … Bella whimpers. I know she wants this as badly as I do.

I use all the strength I have to push her gently away from me. I want her to stop so I can take care of her, but at the same time it sucks to have her stop sucking me off.

Bella sits back up, straddling my hips and kissing me. I'm so close … I can just lift my hips and enter her bare pussy. But I don't. Instead I instruct her to move up more so her hips hover above my face.

"That's it, baby. Let me lick your pussy as you sit on my face." Never have I had a girl sit on my face as I licked her pussy, so even just saying it is shocking.

I flick my tongue out and lap at her clit and folds. Bella releases soft moans, but they soon increase in volume as I pull her left hand up and have her rub her clit as I tongue fuck her. The way she's working herself as I lick the juices flowing out of her gets me so hard that I want to push her off of me and impale her now.

But I don't.

No … I fully intend to have her come with my mouth on her.

"Fuck, Edward!" my girl screams out. "Fuck! Me! Yes! Yes! Ohh!" Her mouth forms into that perfect O shape as she silently screams out her orgasm.

I push Bella over so she lies on her back. I ask, "Condom?"

She points to the drawer on my left, unable to speak as she catches her breath. I find one, rip it open and slide it on my cock. I pull Bella's legs apart and bend them at the knee so I can easily kneel between them. I lean down and give Bella a few pecks on her lips. Her eyes have become so dark that they're almost black.

With one last kiss, I slowly enter her. We moan out together. I dip my head a bit and lay it on her shoulder, reveling in the sensation of being inside her after all this time.

"Please, Edward. I want this so bad. Just take me," Bella says as she caresses my hair.

I nod and pull out halfway before thrusting all the way back in, repeating this continuous motion over and over again. She feels so damn good that I just want to be in her forever. I wish this would never end.

Bella wraps her arms around my waist and scratches her nails on my back, giving me more incentive to just pound in her. Her hips meet mine thrust for thrust, never slowing down; only going faster and faster.

"Shit! I'm gonna come!" Bella yells before making breathy sounds as she clenches her pussy around me.

I'm far from being done with her. I pull out of her and yank her up by her arms until she's kneeling again on the bed. I collapse onto the mattress and pull Bella back so she straddling me reverse cowgirl-style. I push back into Bella, her releasing another wail, and take control of her hips. I have her plunge down onto my cock until I make the decision that I just want to pound into her by holding her up on her knees, keeping her hips still.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Yes! That's it, Bella! Come on my cock again," I say in a gruff voice, so close to releasing in her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Edward! I'm coming!" Bella shouts.

Her inner walls flutter around me once again until they squeeze me so tightly I can't help but pull her ass flush against my hips and spill into her, both of us sliding further down the bed so we are flat on our backs.

After a few minutes of trying to get our heartbeats to a normal rate, Bella gets up and races out of her room. A minute later she comes back with a damp washcloth. I pull off the condom, toss it into the garbage can , take the proffered washcloth and clean myself off.

After throwing that aside, I open up my arms and Bella immediately fills them, both of us hugging each other and not letting go. The girlfriends I've had never wanted to really cuddle after sex, but Bella doesn't seem to mind. She presses little kisses to my flesh and keeps her arms wrapped around me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask in a whisper.

"No. Everything was amazing, Edward."

"I've never really done that before. Roughly like that, I mean. And I've never really said those things. That's totally out of character for me."

"Well, I quite enjoyed it. You can be like that any time. But I don't mind going slow or being gentle. I'm sure you're able to take care of me that way." She winks and I chuckle, kissing her some more.

"Can't believe chaperoning a school dance finally pushed us together," I say as I rub Bella's arm while she's still wrapped up in mine.

"I'm glad, though," she answers. "After wanting you for such a long time, I was starting to lose all hope that I'd ever get to be in your arms. And now I am, so I guess all hope wasn't lost."

"Nope. Definitely not. I'm happy, too. I didn't have any confidence before now to talk with you outside of friendly conversation, and I definitely didn't think I had any confidence to do what we just did."

"I really did like it. It was a different side of you. A very sexy, animalistic side of you that was waiting to be released."

"Oh, really?"

Bella nods, smirking.

"Well, then … shall I show more of it?"

"In a bit. But for now …" She stands up and heads over to her iPod docking station and turns it on, the very same song we danced to earlier playing from the speakers. "Shut up and dance with me."

* * *

**A.N.: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some love! :)**


End file.
